Not What You Seem
by MeSoLovely
Summary: You know how when you look at someone you might see one side of them that is cool, calm, content, cherry, or perky? What about the other side of them? Havent you ever wondered? Wouldn't you like to find out?


**Yea so here's the deal, this is my first fanfic so please don't go expecting greatness lol. I'd like to try something new by not planning what goes on throughout the story. Everything that happens is going to come off the top of my head so if it sucks then that just might be the problem hehe. Anywhoo I do so hope that you enjoy this new or not so new way of writing**

**MeSoLovely**

_Chapter 1: The First Day of School_

'_Why does the first day of school have to seem like it goes on forever?'_

RING!

'_Finally free at last with only one more period to go!' _

Getting up from her desk in the front row the impatient girl practically ran to her next class.

'_Man what happened to the getting to know each other routine? Who just starts handing out homework on the first day of school? Jeez he must be a new teacher or something.'_

Going at a slower pace the girl decided to read a book that she held in her hands. "How to Kill a Mockingbird" one of her most favorite pieces of literature that she could read over and over again and never get tired of it. The light from the square shaped windows shined on her black hair pulled into a tight bun illuminating it making it seem as though she held natural blue highlights. Her fresh white t-shirt seemed to glow in the early afternoon light while her dark blue denim jeans hugged her little over skinny frame.

Don't get me wrong she wasn't what someone should call fat; she just had a little something extra in the top and bottom if you know what I mean. She didn't like to think herself fat but healthier than some. In her mind she was fine and that's all that mattered to her. If you didn't like it well she would tell you exactly what you could do with your opinion and just where you could put it too.

"Hey Kagome!"

Looking up from her book and to the side not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into what felt like a wall, only a little softer.

"Umf!"

'_What the hell was that?' _She thought.

Looking up with her deep blue green eyes through her bangs she almost choked on her breath. In front of her where two boys with the most amazing features she had ever seen. One was taller than the other and they looked a little similar to the other so she assumed that they where related. The shorter of the two had silver white hair that came to mid back and hung loose and free of any binds. His eyes where of the strangest color; like pure gold. His red collared shirt hugged his upper body in the most tantalizing way. His jeans were black with a black belt with red holes. Though what really made her feel like she needed to gasp for air was the taller of the two. His silver blue hair reached almost to the back of his knees in a pony tail that didn't start at the nape of his neck but at the middle of his back with some hair still hanging below. His /black long sleeved shirt was a little loose but you just knew that what was under that shirt was amazing. His soft blue jeans neither did anything to hide the powerful legs that she knew where hidden beneath the sturdy fabric. His eyes with their honey gold hue where the most captivating of the two. They held this look; this bit of emotion that she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

Feeling herself stare at the two she quickly grabbed her things and with a quick apology she made a mad dash to her next class not looking back once. With a puff of air as she sat down in her seat in the back of the room she made a mental note to never again read and walk in a crowded hallway.

'_Oh my god that was beyond embarrassing! I guess it just wouldn't be a normal day for me if something like that didn't happen but did it have to happen in front of them? Gosh.'_

Putting her head in her hands she proceeded to shake her head from side to side in her embarrassment not noticing the bell had rung and everyone had already sat down waiting for the teacher to begin class.

Finally looking up she composed her self and took out the materials she would need for class. Feeling her boredom already starting to set in she began to twirl her pencil in between each finger; a habit she's had since she was a child that also happened when she was restless. Hearing the door open she saw two people walk in and then dropped her pencil. It was them.

The teacher looked up form her desk with her eyes widened and rose when the two walked in. You could hear the gasps and whispers throughout the whole room from all the students apparently they thought that their features where unique as well. With the teacher straitening herself out she put on a hard face.

"Because this is the first day of school I will excuse your tardiness but after today I will not accept any more." She replied looking at them as if they had just committed a major crime.

"Yea well we kinda got lost" said the shorter of the two.

"You mean 'yes' and like I said it will only be excused this once unless you have a note"

"**Yea** whatever, can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?"

"Hold on. Class please take out the materials you'll need so that you'll be ready when I get back."

Walking out of the class room with the two boys in toe she shut the door. You could hear all over the room about how the two boys looked

"Did you see their hair? I could kill for hair that shiny and smooth!"

"Oh wow they were so hot!"

"Those just gotta be contacts man. They can't be real."

Listening to all of the chatter around the room as Kagome picked up her pencil and sat back in her seat. While once again waiting for class to starts she repeated her actions with the pencil mildly noticing that for the first time in a long time she had dropped the pencil while in the middle of her little habit. Getting lost in her own thoughts she jumped a little when she heard the door once again open revealing the teacher and only the taller of the two boys, the other no where in site.

"You may take a seat young man" said the teacher.

Looking around the room Kagome could see some of the girls trying to give him a not so subtle hint to sit with them by winking at him or patting the chair next to them. Bypassing them all he looked at Kagome and walked straight to her table. Pulling out the chair next to her he sat down and started to go through his bag. Pulling out a book a he slide it over to her.

Kagome feeling like she was going to faint from lack of oxygen looked down at the book and took a deep breath and practically yelled out a thank you gaining the attention of everyone in the class room.

"Is there a problem back there?" said the teacher not to happy with being stopped in the middle of her lecture on the importance of being on time.

"Um yes ma'am everything is fine" said Kagome with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Good now as I was saying being on time…"

Kagome looked to her right at the boy sitting beside her then down at the book he had just given her. She hadn't noticed at the time be apparently she forgot to pick up her book that she had been reading when she was in the hallway. Pulling out a piece of notebook paper she wrote a message…

_Thanks for giving my book back to me I would have pretty much died without it._

Pushing the piece of paper to him she watched as he read it and then began to write something down.

_If it is something so important you shouldn't be so careless with it_

Reading what he wrote down briefly admiring his beautiful hand writing she tilted her head to the side and replied…

_I wasn't being careless when I fell I just forgot to pick it up. Never mind that does sound careless. Lol_

Passing the paper back over to him she watched as his eyes went across her words and then look back to her. She almost fell out of her chair when he made eye contact with her.

'_They have to be contacts! They jut have to be!_

Coming out of her own thoughts she noticed that he had written another note.

_Do you ware contacts?_

She looked at him as though he asked a question he should have already known and replied in the negative. She asked him the same question and replied in the same.

_Wow you have a really weird eye color mine come from my grandmother on my fathers side, you?_

He read the note, looked at her then simply looked away. She was furious!

"_What the hell! I thought we were having a good conversation and he just out of nowhere gets all rude! It figures the cute one always are.'_

She sighed a little but didn't write anything else.

'_What a way to start of the new school year.'_


End file.
